metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Desperado Enforcement LLC.
Desperado Enforcement LLC., also known as DESPERADO Enterprises, was an American PMC based in Delaware that was involved in the events of 2018. Although claiming themselves to be a PMC, Desperado, just as its name implies, frequently gave aid to terrorists and international criminals. History Early operations Desperado Enforcement was known to be operating as early as 2015, a year after the collapse of the SOP system. They were the primary arms supplier for an Abkhazian terrorist named Andrey Dolzaev, who was behind the subway bombing at St. Petersburg in that year as well as the terrorist attacks on Georgia in 2017. Although they were based in Delaware, most of their business was handled outside of the States, with their financials being handled by a separate company located in St. Kitts and Nevis (which was also a preferred tax haven of large companies across the world). Their primary jobs were targeting places that were undergoing reconstruction efforts and ruin them. However, they've also had connections to the drug trade and human trafficking. Several of the PMC members were also forced to join due to being unable to provide a livelihood otherwise due to their cybernetic costs, some even holding deep fear and remorse for the actions they had to commit while in the group. Although several of them were ex-military, not all of them were, as evidenced by Monsoon's membership to the group, as he wasn't formally a previous member of a military group before joining. Desperado Incursions In 2018, Desperado attacked a convoy escorting the prime minister of an African nation recovering from a costly civil war. Desperado's leader, Sundowner, abducted the prime minister, and then killed him on board a train while an affiliate, Samuel Rodrigues, stalled Maverick PMSC member Raiden from rescuing him. Raiden ended up severely injured and failed to protect the PM. As a consequence, Raiden started becoming more active in combat, aggressively taking missions from Maverick that directly related to Desperado's activities.[http://www.g4tv.com/videos/58828/official-e3-preview-of-metal-gear-rising-revengeance/ Yoji Shinkawa's commentary during the official E3 preview of Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance] Three weeks after their attack, Desperado led a military coup in Abkhazia where the president and most of the cabinet were killed and replaced by a military junta. The occupational forces was led by Dolzaev, along with a Desperado captain Mistral, and were using a refinery along the coastline as their headquarters. Desperado had apparently anticipated Raiden's arrival, setting up cyborg ambushes as well as an attempted assassination by LQ-84i at the old city. Although Desperado technically broke several laws in their occupation in the country, they got away with their actions because of Abkhazia being a disputed territory within Georgia and not a sovereign nation, and that the UN were reluctant to get involved in Civil Wars due to the disastrous results of the Somalian Civil War in 1991. After Raiden defeated Mistral and Dolzaev committed suicide, the attempted coup made headline news with Desperado targeted as the main instigator. Desperado also had a research facility located within the sewers of Mexico, which was also heavily guarded by Cyborgs and unmanned gears such as Raptors, Dwarf Gekko, Mastiff, and Vodomjerka unmanned gears. Maverick's discovery of this later resulted in Raiden being dispatched into the nation to investigate the existence and nature of the research factory. This research facility was later discovered by Raiden as a makeshift factory for transplanting children's brains to be placed in cyborg heads, where they would then be shipped off to their allied corporation, World Marshal Inc., the largest PMC after the events of 2014, where the brain casings would be subjected to VR training with a regimen similar to that practiced by George Sears, AKA Solidus Snake on his child soldiers during the Liberian Civil War. Desperado's surviving 'Winds of Destruction', Monsoon and Sundowner, were present at World Marshal HQ in Denver to stop Raiden from retaking the children's brains. However both of them ended up being defeated, although not before the latter hinted at Operation Tecumseh, a plot concocted by Armstrong to create a false flag operation to reignite the War on Terror, and by extension the war economy. Due to everyone knowing that Desperado had a contract with rebels in Pakistan, World Marshal intended for Desperado to be framed for the assassination attempt on President Hamilton by placing Desperado cyborgs at Shabhazabad Air Base where World Marshal had a security contract. To further implicate them, the Metal Gear EXCELSUS piloted by Senator Steven Armstrong had Desperado's markings. However, by the time Raiden arrived at the air base, Armstrong had altered the plan to take into account Raiden's arrival, and instead settled for simply framing Desperado with the deaths of the military personnel at the base, as he figured that would still have accomplished his goal all the same. After Operation Tecumseh was stopped by Raiden, Desperado was presumably rendered out of business, although World Marshal was still in existence. Equipment and personnel Their vehicles also included Canard Rotor VTOL Scouting crafts, specifically the Hammerhead variety, and Strykers. The soldiers wore concealed Face Shields similar to other cyborgs and body armor resembling that of Gray Fox's actuator suit, and also wore a green combat vest. Mastiffs were also utilized in combat. They also utilized the MAK-200, which Maverick PMC commander Boris Popov indicated was originally made in Russia. In addition, they also utilized Gekkos (including a UG type) and Dwarf Gekkos. In addition, it also utilized a modified version of the unmanned Metal Gear RAY units, which included much heavier firepower than usual. They also utilized Slider drones, some also attaching themselves to the soldiers similar to Raging Raven. They also possessed barrier trucks, which enact a barrier that prevented their targets from escaping their area. They also possessed other UGs as well, including water-skating Vodomerkas and dinosaur-like Raptors. They also had access to tiltrotors. Several Desperado cyborgs also sometimes carried stealth camouflage in an attempt to ambush the enemy. There were three types of cyborgs utilized by Desperado, not counting the Cyborg cops affiliated with World Marshal, Inc.: The first utilized one or two HF blades. The second, called "Customs", utilized a far larger blade, and were also much taller. The third, unlike the other soldiers, frequently used giant sledgehammers instead, and were significantly heavier in form than either the regular or the Custom soldiers. These were known as "heavily armed." Although many of their UGs (e.g., Gekkos) are given the standard color, some of them were painted red and black, similar to their logo. Unusually for most PMCs/PMSCs, Desperados had cyborgs as the majority, if not composed as the entirety of the PMC. Kevin speculated that this was because they supplied the surgeries for any wounded combatants and then put them in a steep loan until they "break even" with them as a means of forced servitude. This was later confirmed by Samuel Rodriguez and Monsoon. At least 30 of the Desperado soldiers, including at least one platoon commander had been cyberneticized by the Patriots prior to the group's dissolution.Doktor: (Hm...) There was classified data embedded on that hand. It appears that man (Desperado platoon commander) underwent modification at a Patriot facility... just as you did! The cyborg parts were also suspected to have been supplied to them, of whom their supplier was later revealed to be World Marshal. Members *LQ-84i (AI controlled weapon) *Desperado scientist *Stephen (platoon commander) There was also a three-cyborg unit within the PMSC, called the Winds of Destruction: *Sundowner (Unofficial Leader) *Mistral (Captain) *Monsoon (Captain) Colorado Senator and Presidential candidate Steven Armstrong is also implied to have some involvement in the organization to the extent that, had anything tying him to the organization was uncovered, he'd potentially have to face a grand jury, although he was fully confident that they wouldn't find anything or they wouldn't care even if they did.http://www.metalgearsolid.com/rising/ AUDIO DATA ACCESS FILE #01000011: "Make It Right" - Senator Armstrong Leaked Audio waronourshores.com/ Armstrong: ...Don't tell me you're still going on about that grand jury nonsense. They've got nothing that connects me to Desperado. Besides, the average joe doesn't give a shit, either way. People these days think money is the solution to all their problems. The Brazilian cyborg ninja Samuel Rodrigues was also involved to some extent with the group, although he is not actually a member of the PMC, much less of the Winds of Destruction. Affiliates As the group was largely engaged in terrorist activities and other actions, they also possess several clients for their services. In Africa, they were hired by an anti-N'Mani faction of the government to kidnap and ultimately assassinate the prime minister. In Abkhazia, Andrey Dolzaev, an Abkhazian extremist trying to ensure independence via terrorist actions, hired Desperado to attack Sukhumi and engage a military coup. They were also allied with the PMC World Marshal Inc, where they were supplied with their cybernetic parts, and they would also make cyborg child soldiers as part of World Marshal's Sears Project. Behind the scenes The group itself first appeared in the VGA 2011 trailer, although they weren't identified by name. Desperado Enforcement LLC. was first mentioned in the "leaked" Senator audio on the Make It Right viral marketing website, where Senator Armstrong mentions to his speechwriter that the grand jury's "got nothing that connects me with Desperado." Desperado made its first actual appearance in the E3 2012 trailer for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. Their design in the VGA 2011 trailer was different to the final version. In the trailer, Desperado soldiers frequently utilized green hooded jackets, while wearing SWAT vests and knee guards. They also frequently wore balaclavas. Their primary weapons were HF blades and MX8 machine guns. They also received another design from the E3 trailer, where they strongly resembled a combination of the Peace Sentinel Escorts and the FROGs, although like above, this was discarded by the time the TGS trailer and up to the final game. Desperado is the second enemy group in the series, and the third group overall, to occasionally give their equipment a red-and-black color theme. The first was the CIA mercenary group Peace Sentinel from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker with their custom vehicles/aircraft, and the Militaires Sans Frontieres from the same game who occasionally stole the vehicles/aircraft from Peace Sentinel. Out-of-universe, the reason why Desperado was composed primarily of cyborgs was due to censorship laws in Japan, as the Japanese weren't willing to cover extreme violence on regular humans. The Desperado/World Marshal cyborg soldiers made a later appearance in the Versus Battle section of the official Metal Gear Solid website, where they fought against Dwarf Gekko. According to their stats, their strengths were their strength, durability, and skills with blades, but they only possessed two arms. Gallery MGR ConceptDesignArt 01 MGSTV.jpg|Desperado enemy concept artwork Notes and references Category:Private Military Companies Category:Terrorist Groups Category:Metal Gear Rising Revengeance Category:Antagonists